Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children - Twist of Fate
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: Author's Note: Same story as before. I took it down for personal reasons, and I wanted to redo it. So I'm posting it back up with a newer summary: The trio was always considered ludicrous
1. Author's Note

Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children

TWIST OF FATE (Revisited)

Summary:

Hello all, and my name is Muerte Xanders. I know, I know, I had a story already and it was good enough. But I took it down for selfish reasons, and well, unfortunately, everyone missed out on seeing such a spectacular work of art it was for literacy. That's why I want to re-write the whole story. I know I know! Stop griping! I did however look back and well, it's been so long since I've updated any of it. My writing, my vocabulary, my skills, my use of words, it's beyond my own expectations. This is why: To improve it, to paint out the story on the beautiful canvas that is Fanfiction.

This story is called "Twist of Fate". The brief, most shortest summary I can give is this: Kadaj, from the Final Fantasy 7 series, is the main leader of the pack known notoriously as "The Trio". His goal is to bring back their mother, Jenova. Along the way they meet someone from a totally different universe, an OC from the Sailor Moon manga/anime universe, Tsuki. Together, through high tensions and strong distrust, they will bring back "The Trio's" mother. Will this spell doom? Will their be a happy ending? And how in the world is someone as pure and good as Tsuki rubbing off on Kadaj and softening him up? Who knows!? Just read, relax, and enjoy the epic tale of two worlds, colliding, and being put through the literal and perverbial "Twist of Fate". Our tale now unfolds...


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children

Twist of Fate

Chapter 1

Seemingly vast opportunities pass our lives day by day. Though some of them are mostly thought out thoroughly in our subconscience, we do find ourselves glimpsing at the life that could be. That was the dream of many of the towns people of Midgar. Yes, desolation reeked throughout the city, as the buildings were tore, trashed, and downright deplorable. It was no wonder why people seemed so darn depressed a good majority of the time. No one wanted to live in a desolate city all the time.

People wandered from shop to shop as if the energy were being sent in little shockwaves through the cracked concrete sidewalk into the earth's core, the world feeding off of their misery. All save the children were depressed as the children played in the dried up city fountain, sharing their marbles with one another to knock the other's out. The older kids stood there in the shade, swapping and whispering secrets from one another, as if the worst rumor had just begun. In a sense, it had, as they knew that "The Trio" was coming into town, and that meant one thing: Trouble, and then some.

The puttering of small engines could be heard nearing the corner of the city. The people scampered into the nearest buildings, stores and houses, just to stay out of eyesight of the gang. The motorcycles roared into the streets loudly but slowly, as if they were dragging their ownselves through from a long trek in the desert. The click of the engine turning off for the motorcycles made most people jump as the leader, Kadaj, stepped off the mighty machine and took a glimpse around the area. He spotted the children, staring at them for just a few moments before turning his attention to his brothers.

"Wait here for a while. I'm gonna get me some fresh air..." The group started to protest the idea, but decided against it. Kadaj waltzed toward the church, his eyes glued to the doorway only. His mind was not at ease in the least bit. His mind was in utter turmoil, and for good reason; there had to be a way to bring back the member's mother from the grave, just how he was gonna get the solution and find out what it did was gonna be no easy task. Even though Kadaj hadn't really been a man of faith, he believed that maybe, just maybe, some high deity could hear out his sorrows and stress and grant him some sort of solution to solve the mystery.

He went in through the doors, going fairly to the front of the church house. He sat down in a rickety pew, plopping down on it soundly. He looked up solemnly at the stained glass window, crossed his hands formerly and spoke to himself, and to whatever high deity could possibly hear him. "I know I am not asking for much...but..." He felt the tears whell up in his eyes, and his voice choking on the sobs that were taunting to come out. He swallowed hard and spoke once again. "I just want to bring back you Mother. I know that Yazoo is just a dolt, and Loz is just a big ol' baby, but there has to be a way to bring you back. If only...if only..." The last few words were sputtered out sadly as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He stood up, dusting off the bottoms of his breeches before stopping this obsessive patting for a small voice, one of annoyed pain. He was being watched.

He rounded the other side, silently moving like a triumphant adder upon the small morsel of prey that may lie behind that single pillar. He closed his eyes, prayed quietly to himself, as he rounded the corner quickly, whipped out the twin-bladed nightmare of a sword at a pink haired female. He spoke with a harsh, cynical tone. "You were watching me, weren't you?" Little had he known that the female he just cornered was gonna be more than what he truly imagined.


	3. Chapter 2

Twist of Fate

Chapter 2

"So what do you think your gonna do, huh?!" The angered, almost seething voice of Kadaj rang out through the cathedral walls of the church as she spoke softly. "I was just watching..." The moment was tense, that was for sure. He stood there, staring hard before finally flinching and speaking. "Gah...fine. So, why were you watching?" "I wasn't. I saw you come into town and thought maybe if I hid in here, you wouldn't see me." Again, silence. He spoke once again, this time his tone of voice sounding suspicious. "So...I take you heard what all I had said, huh?" She bowed her head, choosing not to say anything. He spoke. "So, what's your name?" "Tsuki." "Kadaj. Er...Doesn't matter. No one cares about us anyhow. We're gonna bring her back, no matter what...no matter who dares try to stop us. And if you try to stop me...well...I won't hesitate to end you where you stand..." And with that, he huffed impatiently and stormed out of the church. Tsuki, the pink haired woman stood there, now putting a finger to her lips in a thoughtful look, trying to think of something.

As Kadaj came back, he spotted his brothers over by their motorcycles. Yazoo was the first to speak. "So, did you clear your mind yet?" "Enough small talk. We're going to Shinra. We're getting the chemical to bring back our mother." "But Kadaj, I don't wanna..." "Can it Loz. We're going...now..." He spit out the last word in a rude tone before hopping onto his motorcycle, clicking it on and starting it. The other two just simply stared at him as he turned to them and spoke. "Well, what are you doing, standing there? Let's move. I don't have time to waste..." And with that, the other two hopped on their motorcycles respectively as they roared the engines to life, Kadaj speaking. "Next stop...Shinra..."

For the next hour, the only sounds that were heard was the winds whipping past the heads of the trio, and the monotonous tones of engines humming as the motorcycles tore through the desert unlike any other force in nature. Before they knew it, the Shinra building was beginning to surface out of the sandy dunes, Kadaj roaring the engine more as the vehicle lurched forward and sped all the more, the other two following suit. Within the next moments, they arrived, Kadaj hopping off of his motorcycle, keeping the engine sputtering still. He turned and spoke. "Wait here...alright?" He then made his mad march up to the doors of the building.

Before he could realize what was going on, the sirens of the base began to alarm quickly before he could so much as make it to the door. He took a few steps back before turning, seeing a familiar sight: the girl. Tsuki, whom looked out of breath, looked at Kadaj and then back down at the container before returning her gaze back to Kadaj. "You..." This had drawn the line for Kadaj; he revealed his plan to that girl, and now, she was taking away the chemicals that brought his mother back. The blood rushed to his face, clouding his judgment. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" And once again, for the second time that day, his anger surfaced unlike never before. And this girl, Tsuki, held the only key to success in bring their mother back. Little did he know once again, this girl was unique, and she wasn't about to give up the container without a fight as she took her stance, clutching the container as if there was no other way around the situation. It was tense, and now, the showdown was immenent.

Thanks for reading. So, Tsuki has taken the container. What does she plan to do with it now? How will Kadaj get it back? And what forces is Kadaj dealing with when facing an enemy he's never faced before? All this and more. For now, please re-read, comment, whatever you feel like. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	4. Chapter 3

Twist of Fate

Chapter 3

Rage was clouding the mind of Kadaj. How? How could he let his guard down and tell this girl? He knew that the moment he spoke those words that it would come back to haunt him in such a profound way. He felt his arms quiver, his eyes shutting, telling himself silently not to lose control of the anger that was roaring through his veins. Unfortunately for Kadaj, his anger was well beyond controlling at this point, and now? He was ready to snap.

"Get it from her!" The harsh scream made Loz and Yazoo wince but proceed nonetheless. As both began to steadily charge forward at her, she held up the container and concentrated. Before their eyes, the container began to float some. Kadaj watched in stunned horror along with Yazoo and Loz, the last hope of their mother coming back was now floating above her head now mysteriously. It was then that the leader realized something: She had powers, and she wasn't about to go down without a fight. "Change of plans! Fight her for it!"

The others now charged at her, Loz whipping out the large, cumbersome Velvet Nightmare, the mighty blade formed around a barrel of a rather large rifle. Yazoo, on the other hand, decided a much more personal route to go for. He charged at her, only to find a large, bright barrier form up around her. Anger made Kadaj's hands shake violently as he barked out orders to them to keep attacking, but the barrier was made out of some mystic material, like hardened crystals. Loz during all of this kept shooting at the barrier that had just formed, hoping to break it down but to zero avail. Their faith was wavering quickly, until Kadaj now began to take things into his hands.

"Get away from her! I'll take care of her myself!" She turned her gaze and attention from the side that Kadaj was coming from. He stormed closer and closer upon her, his hand automatically going for the long handle of the twin-bladed menace that was his sword. But, like a flash of lightning, he stopped and smirked, making Tsuki flinch at his sudden change of mood. "Come on boys...let's roll!" Tsuki whipped around, seeing the others sprint away with the container, the one that she had levitated up into the air. She had let her guard down on the container, as the trio saddled up on their mechanical horses, revving them up haphazardly and taking off with great speed and hurriedness.

Kadaj hollered to his fellow brothers with a cocky smile. "Good work. Now she won't bother us..." That moment was extremely short lived, as crystal spikes were being shot down at them from the sky. It was some winged angels! Kadaj watched in sheer astonishment as he spoke. "Go go go!" The others revved their engines, making the motorcycles lurch forward more dangerously than ever before as the spikes kept coming. After nearly taking a shot, Yazoo tossed the container over to Kadaj, Kadaj silently prayed for the safety of himself and his brothers, one of which was quickly answered as the barrage seized. He rode on, his brothers going along with him to the town. They would make it, but barely...

Thanks for reading. Well, it looks like Kadaj avoided that confrontation well. However, will this girl re-appear? What is to come for Kadaj and the others in bringing their mother back? How does a cat come into play in all of this? For now, we close by saying re-read, comment, suggest, etc etc,. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out, cause that's how I roll!


	5. Chapter 4

Twist of Fate

Chapter 4

As the sun began to rain down it's mighty rays of heat upon Midgar, Loz, Yazoo and their brother/leader Kadaj all sat against a shady wall and partial shade to avoid such a wave of immense intensity being exuded from the sun. Loz and Yazoo lounged in the shade, whilst Kadaj stood attentative and alert. Ever since he had gained possesion of the chemicals necessary for bringing back their mother, Kadaj had been unusually anxious and jumpy. For him in his mind, that container was his life's purpose at all times, at least, until he used them to bring back his mother. He heard the steady snoring of his brothers behind him, making him wheel around. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily, with-holding the words of harshness that threatened to spew from his mouth. He decided instead to take a back alley, getting some more peace and quiet from the two's snoring.

As he made it across the street, he then finally slinked against a cool building wall, where he let out a small sigh of bodily relaxation. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I can have my moment of peace.' He had sat there and glanced at the two, whom were still in eye sight of him, and shook his head in disappointment. He would've gotten up, that is, until he spotted a cat making it's way over to him. He took an inwardly, silent gasp as the cat took interest in him. He motioned it over as it strolled over leisurely, Kadaj reaching out and beginning to pet it. The cat purred and arched it's back up into the palm of his hand as he flushed softly. "A cat..." He continued petting the cat affectionately as he sat there.

"You know..." He spoke aloud to the cat, "You seem like a pretty neat cat to talk to. I mean, my brothers are all unreasonable, and I want to bring back my mother. Jeez," He rubbed his eyebrows in stressed worry. "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat. I must be going crazy..." "Well, I don't think you are..." He looked around incredulously, wondering where or from what direction the voice came from. "Who's there?!" He hollered loudly in vain. "You may wanna look down..." It was then that he stared down at the fearful thought of the cat talking to him. He stared at the cat keenly before it spoke once again. "I can talk ya know..." He jumped back, pushing away the cat before speaking. "What witchcraft is this?!"

"I see that you've met Krystal..." Kadaj looked up in fear, and knew that he was staring back at a nightmare that he just left behind naught but a few hours ago. For a moment, Kadaj didn't know what to say, but his memory served him right as it brought up a feeling of betrayal and disgust. "You...you again. I should've known it was you..." The woman he talked about? The pink haired girl, Tsuki, and she's returned...

Thanks for reading. Well, guess she did come back. And how is the cat talking to him? Well, more on that later. For now, please re-read, comment, suggest, hell PM me for crying out loud! Anything at this point! This is Muerte Xanders, signing out, cause that's how I roll!


	6. Chapter 5

Twist of Fate

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?!" The voice of Kadaj's rage verberated off the walls of the small alley way as he stared menacingly at Tsuki. "You didn't even let me explain myself..." "EXPLAIN!?" Now? He was enraged. "What can you possibly explain, hmmm? Take the chemicals away and keep them away from me and my brothers? I may have opened up to you, but by no means will it stop me from ending you..."

Tsuki sighed and held up her hands and spoke. "Well, before you consider that, I have an idea..." He crossed his arms and spoke. "Tch...this I gotta hear..." He said crudely, with a snark tone of voice. "What if I brought her back?" This statement made him drop his guard, and immediately too as his arms fell to his side followed by an arched eyebrow on his end. "You mean to tell me that your gonna revive mother? And what do you want in exchange?" "I didn't really want anything...I just thought it might be nice for you three to have a mom..." He held up his hand and spoke. "Alright, you can come. Just..." He waved his hand in the air, trying to come up for the words to describe just how vicious he'll be if she didn't uphold her end of the deal. Tsuki stood there, albeit, confused with an arched eyebrow just like he had. He sighed in frustration, and skipped the formality of trying to explain it to her as he made his way over to the motorcycle.

After talking the others and telling them of the scenario that was going on, they quickly understood after some harsh words and insults coming from the leader. Kadaj wheeled around and straddled up onto the bike as he spoke. "Hop on and we'll take you there. It's a long journey getting there, even on bike." She began to walk toward it, but very rapidly halted and stopped, pointing at it. "Er...these things are safe...right?" "Hang onto me good is all I can say. I can drive recklessly sometimes, but this time, since there being someone else with me, I'll just straight drive instead of hot rodding it." This didn't change her enthusiasm for the bike as she gave a weak 'okay', quickly stuffing Krystal down into her shirt and hopping onto the bike before nuzzling up close to him for safety. He then revved the bike as it then took off, heading toward the outside of town slowly and onto their destination: The trio's bunker.

Thanks for reading. Well, so far so good for Tsuki and Kadaj but will there be a lot of tension? Will Kadaj learn not to be so uptight? And, is our fellow silvery-haired blade wielder a fan of cats?! Well, that I didn't see coming. So for now, re-read, comment, suggest, message me. Anything's good at this point. For now, I sign off yet again. Muerte Xanders baby! It's how I roll!


	7. Chapter 6

Twist of Fate

Chapter 6

As they drove through the city of Midgar, the silence between rider and driver was almost scary in itself. Tsuki had gently stuffed Krystal down into her shirt, hoping to keep the feline safe from harm in case of an incident. After what seemed like a few minutes, Kadaj stated something. "And another thing...that cat is starting to pur on my back. Not that it's a bother, just something I'm not accustomed to while riding a bike..."

After a timid apology, Tsuki peered down into her shirt, letting the small cat pop it's head out of her collar. Tsuki repremanded her cat, who sulked back down into the shirt. After a brief apology, Kadaj just shrugged. "Like I said...it's not a bother. I somewhat...like cats." After a brief moment of embarassment, he turned his head slightly and spoke. "Speak of this to the others and I'll kill you, understood?" A soft smile spread across Tsuki's face, promising not to say a word. Although a soft flush crossed his cheeks for a long time, they drove on.

The streets flew by gently in a whir, and the city limits were within reach. He turned to her slightly, telling her that once they had reached the base, she will stay there until morning. It was met with a small nod, along with his own nod. He told her to hang tight, and the motorcycle lurched forward eagerly down the street and out of the township of Midgar. Winds flew by and the air seemed to feel almost wonderful to Kadaj. Inside, he was smiling at the feeling, but he surely couldn't show that, at least, not in front of Tsuki anyway. He reassured her that he didn't normally speed that much, which didn't really comfort Tsuki in the least bit, despite her saying 'Okay'. She clung to his shirt from behind tight, earning a chuckle from him on the inside.

And after what seemed like a long period of time passing, they made it to the base to camp for the night. The sad part for Kadaj is that everything from there would begin to pull at his heartstrings and begin to open him up more as a person...

Thank you for reading. I know, it's been long overdue but I'm trying. I never had free time up until now. So, I took this chance and wrote out the sixth chapter of this great series. So, for all of those that did read, if you would like, re-read, comment, and if you want, mention my name to your other friends out there. Be nice to get some recognition on this account. For now, this is Muerte Xanders signing out as always


End file.
